I am a soldier
by serotonin
Summary: A series of short stories, as the X-5's see themselves. *complete*
1. Eva

I am.  
  
Chapter One - Eva  
  
I am Eva.  
  
I am the silent one. Silent but strong.  
  
I am stronger than most of the others, but not as strong as Maxie or Zack.  
  
I am a leader. When I call, others follow.  
  
I am second-in-command.  
  
I am the big sister, the oldest sister, the gentle sister. I pick the little ones up when they fall down. I am the one who tells them that it will be alright.  
  
I am caring.  
  
I am the one others look to when Zack doesn't have the answers.  
  
I am smart. Smarter than most, but not as smart as the Colonel.  
  
I am old.  
  
I am 9.  
  
I am the one who first defied the Colonel. He was wrong and I was right. I told him so. I still have the scars.  
  
I am tall. Most of the others are tall too, but not Maxie, Jondy, Syl, Krit or Jack. They are the babies.  
  
I am a soldier. 


	2. Ben

I am a soldier.  
  
Chapter two - Ben  
  
I am Ben.  
  
I am the storyteller. When night comes I tell the others stories about the outside, the good place and the nomalies.  
  
I am a climber. It was I that found the high place, where we give our teeth to the blue lady.  
  
I am the little big brother. I am nearly as old as Zack, but I'm not as tall as the others are.  
  
I am taller than Max, Jondy and Syl though.  
  
I am brave.  
  
I am afraid. I am afraid that the Colonel will find out about baby brother Jack's shakes and take him away to the nomalies.  
  
I am the second oldest.  
  
I am nearly 10.  
  
I am ready to get out of here. I need to help my baby brothers and sisters have a better life.  
  
I am the one they come to when they are scared.  
  
I am a shadow. None of the TAC leaders notice me.  
  
I am a small soldier. 


	3. Jack

I am a soldier.  
  
  
  
Chapter three - Jack  
  
I am Jack.  
  
I am weak.  
  
I am quiet. I am the tiny shadow that hides in the corner, shaking.  
  
I am shaking - not from fear, but because there is something wrong with me.  
  
I am tiny.  
  
I am even smaller than Maxie or Jondy.  
  
I am the baby brother. Everyone tries to protect me.  
  
I am scared. Scared that the Colonel will feed me to the nomalies.  
  
I am young.  
  
I am only 8.  
  
I am tired. I can't stay up all night like Maxie or Jondy. I can't run as fast or far as Zane or Tinga.  
  
I am a chain, a chain that holds my brothers and sisters down.  
  
I am the one the Colonel picks on. If a mission goes wrong, he looks at me and blames me for it, even if it wasn't my fault.  
  
I am not as good as my brothers and sisters. I cannot hold my breath for as long as they can. I am weaker, smaller and more easily hurt.  
  
I am a failure.  
  
I am still a soldier. 


	4. Zack

I am a soldier  
  
Chapter four - Zack  
  
I am Zack.  
  
I am the CO. It is my job to look after the others and make sure that they are all here at night.  
  
I am the oldest.  
  
I am 10.  
  
I am in charge of my group. I am the one who tells others what they need to do.  
  
I am the biggest. Even Zane and Eva are smaller than I am.  
  
I am the one who stays up at night and watches my brothers and sisters sleep, to protect them from any nomalies that might come.  
  
I am strong. I carried Maxie and Lex back from the woods when they both got hurt on a mission.  
  
I am the Colonel's favourite. Maxie is his favourite too. Sometimes he will smile at me and say 'Good job soldier.'  
  
I am going to get out of here.  
  
I am going to lead my brothers and sisters away from here so that they can have a better life.  
  
I am a commanding soldier. 


	5. Syl

I am a soldier.  
  
  
  
Chapter five - Syl  
  
I am Syl  
  
I am a quiet one. I am not as quiet as Eva is though. I like to make noise, but not as much as some of my brothers and sisters.  
  
I am a joker. Sometimes when I say something I make the others laugh. Laughing is a secret nighttime thing. Colonel would hurt us if he heard us laughing.  
  
I am still small. I haven't grown since I was small.  
  
I am nearly as small as Jack is.  
  
I am still young.  
  
I am 8.  
  
I am Krit's partner. We do everything together, kind of like Maxie and Jondy.  
  
I am a fighter. I will not give up even if I am hurt. That could mean that I would fail my family.  
  
I am a baby sister. The other's like to look after us babies, especially Jack. It is Tinga that looks after us the most.  
  
I am a baby soldier. 


	6. Tinga

I am a soldier  
  
Chapter six - Tinga  
  
I am Tinga.  
  
I am the mother of our unit. I am the one who looks after the babies, and makes sure that when we return from a mission, everyone is ok.  
  
I am the second oldest sister.  
  
I am almost 10.  
  
I am the one my brothers and sisters come to if they are hurt. I will try to make it better for them.  
  
I am growing again. Soon I will be as big as Eva. I don't think anyone will be as big as Zack though.  
  
I am strong-willed. I will not give in. I will not stand down. I am not afraid of what the Colonel will do.  
  
I am brave. Brave enough to do that.  
  
I am fast. I like to run, feel the wind on my face. I could run forever. Not a lot of the others can last as long as I can.  
  
I am a big sister.  
  
I am a sister soldier. 


	7. Krit

I am a soldier.  
  
Chapter seven - Krit  
  
I am Krit  
  
I am a minx. I don't know what that means yet, but the doctor called me that when I told her about why I was hurt. I had played a joke on Brin, and she didn't like it so she got me back.  
  
I am Syl's partner. She is my favourite sister and we always get put together.  
  
I am trying to grow. If I don't grow soon even Syl and Maxie will be taller than I am.  
  
I am only a kid though.  
  
I am halfway between 8 and 9.  
  
I am always getting into trouble. In trouble off the Colonel and off Zack. I like to fight and show off, but they yell at me for it.  
  
I am a big brother who is little. I'm younger than most and I am still little, but I don't like being called baby brother. It doesn't sound right.  
  
I am loud. My voice also gets in trouble. The TAC leaders say that they can hear me on the other side of the woods.  
  
I am a playful soldier. 


	8. Jondy

I am a soldier.  
  
Chapter eight - Jondy  
  
I am Jondy.  
  
I am the blue eyed monster. That's what the Colonel says anyway. He said that cause I have blue eyes and I can be really mean sometimes.  
  
I am scared of the Colonel. He is mean. If he finds out about Maxie's shakes, he'll take her away.  
  
I am Maxie's partner in crime. We go together like the stars and the sky. Ben said that about me and Maxie a while ago. He also said that we go together like peas in a pod, but what's a pod?  
  
I am the second youngest baby sister. I'm only older than Maxie and Jack.  
  
I am 8. I want to be older though.  
  
I am small. All of us younger ones are small. We haven't started to grow yet. I want to grow, because I don't like being short.  
  
I am very talkative. Maxie says that sometimes I never shut up, but she also says that I can talk for her. Zack yells at me sometimes when I talk too much when I am on a mission.  
  
I am a hyperactive soldier. 


	9. Zane

I am a soldier.  
  
Chapter nine - Zane  
  
I am Zane.  
  
I am the wolfish one.  
  
I am big.  
  
I am nearly as tall as Zack.  
  
I am nearly as strong as Zack.  
  
I am nearly as old as Zack.  
  
I am 9 and a half.  
  
I am the big brother. The one who will carry others back from mission on my back if they can't walk.  
  
I am the guard.  
  
I am the watcher.  
  
I am the one who makes sure that my brothers and sisters don't get caught doing things we aren't allowed to do.  
  
I am the fastest.  
  
I am faster than Tinga and I can run for longer than Tinga or any of the others can.  
  
I am smart.  
  
I am quiet. I do not like to draw attention to myself. That will only make others jealous of you.  
  
I am a watch soldier. 


	10. Brin

I am a soldier.  
  
Chapter ten - Brin  
  
I am Brin.  
  
I am a big sister.  
  
I am older than some and younger than some.  
  
I am 9.  
  
I am a middle sister. I am in the middle of age, and the middle of height.  
  
I am a baby sister.  
  
I am still looked out for by some of the others, but not as much as the babies are looked out for though.  
  
I am one of the best fighters. I beat Maxie the other day. She is one of the best fighters too, and normally beats me. I cannot beat Zack yet though.  
  
I am reliable. If my brothers and sisters need something done, they only have to ask and I will do it for them.  
  
I am good at hiding. My skin is darker than most of the others, so it is easier for me to hide than it is for them.  
  
I am a good soldier. 


	11. Jace

I am a soldier.  
  
Chapter eleven - Jace  
  
I am Jace.  
  
I am obedient. If an order is given, I will follow it.  
  
I am a shadow. I will follow the others, unless they contradict the orders.  
  
I am small. Nearly as small as Max.  
  
I am silent, but lethal.  
  
I am young.  
  
I am 9.  
  
I am the only one the Colonel doesn't yell at. Not because I'm the best, but because I will follow orders, and do what is required of me.  
  
I am hardly ever hurt. I am not fragile like Jack. I don't break bones by falling out of trees like Syl did.  
  
I am not the fastest, or the strongest or the quickest thinker, but I am still very good.  
  
I am brave. I don't believe in the nomalies, so I can't be afraid of them. You can't be hurt by something that doesn't exist.  
  
I am a loyal soldier. 


	12. Max

I am a soldier.  
  
Chapter twelve - Max  
  
I am Max, but my brothers and sisters call me Maxie.  
  
I am the baby sister. The only one younger than me is Jack. Me and Jondy are nearly as old as each other though.  
  
I am only 8.  
  
I am the littlest sister. Me and Jondy are nearly the same height.  
  
I am like Jack. Sometimes I shake. I can't stop them either. My shakes aren't as bad as Jack's are though.  
  
I am the best at escape and evade. When I don't want to be seen or heard, even Zack isn't able to detect me  
  
I am Jondy's partner in crime. We go together like the stars and the sky. Ben said that about me and Jondy a while ago. He also said that we go together like peas in a pod, but what's a pod?  
  
I am very quiet. I let Jondy talk for me. Sometimes she talks too much and gets yelled at though.  
  
I am the Colonel's favourite. When I do a really good job he will smile and say 'Good job soldier.'  
  
I am a reluctant soldier. 


	13. an

The last chapter (Max), is the very last in this series. I wrote the first of these about six months ago, when I got bored during school one day. I then continued to write them for all of the X-5's that I knew of. Therefore, because I live in Australia, I didn't know about Alec, or Joshua. Or anyone else. I would write them now, but I have completely run out of time, and have no inspiration.  
  
While it only took me about a day or two to write, and I was going to post one every week, I kind of forgot about them, but have remembered now. So, this is the end of the I Am A Soldier series. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I love reading your comments, they make me feel so much better.  
  
Thanks  
  
serotonin 


End file.
